Moments
by InsertNamesHere
Summary: How would he tell her? Would she be excited or kill him? …Yeah it was probably the latter. ZxK
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so this is the first chapter and part one of our Zutara kid story. We have a plot!

We also realize that there are a lot of these, but honestly, don't care. So we'll will stop ranting now and let you read the story.

--

_**Beautiful**_

There she slept; face down in the pillow her hair strewn about everywhere, drowning in covers.

_Beautiful_

That was the only word that came to her husbands mind as he watched her sleep. He soon sighed in defeat, as he knew she needed to get up. He gently shook her shoulder and whispered her name softly, waiting for the onslaught of curses sure to come his way for waking her. When she did nothing his brow furrowed.

"Katara," he tried again, this time louder. She stirred slightly but again, said nothing. He shook her a bit harder now and called her name again.

"Katara," He heard her emit a small groan before raising her head slowly. Her hair made a tangled mess of a curtain and she stared at him with blood shot eyes.

"What!" she snapped, clearly annoyed. Zuko had to stifle a laugh at her expression, which clearly meant death, as her eyes continued to shoot daggers at him.

"It's time to wake up… Are you feeling well?" he asked carefully, her glare only intensified.

"Of course I do, Zuko. That's why I feel and probably look like a dead moose-lion!" she cried, before collapsing onto the bed in tears. Zuko lay his head back onto his pillow and pulled her into an embrace. She gripped his loose robe in her hands tightly and continued to sob into his chest. He gently rubbed circles around her back and let her cry. Eventually her sobs lessened and she fell back into a light slumber, her head resting comfortably against his chest. He sighed again and continued to rub her back. How would he tell her? Would she be excited or kill him? …Yeah it was probably the latter. She began to stir again and she looked up at him through half lidded eyes.

"Zuko…" she whispered sleepily. Zuko smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning beautiful," he replied softly. Katara giggled slightly and sat up. She yawned and stretched before turning back to him.

"I had a wonderful night sleep," she said while scratching her head. Zuko opened his mouth to speak but promptly closed it. If she didn't remember her breakdown, he would not remind her. He sat up as well but swung his legs over the side effortlessly and stood up.

"How about breakfast?" he asked kindly. Katara's smiled faded and her face grew pale. Clasping one hand over her mouth, she leaped off the bed and bolted for the bathroom. Seconds later the sound of retching could be heard and he grimaced. A few moments after Katara emerged and held her stomach. She leaned against the wall and groaned.

"What is wrong with me?" she asked breathlessly. Zuko looked up at her and managed a small smile.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news." Katara opened her mouth to speak but Zuko stopped her.

"I heard back from the healer," he said hurriedly. Katara offered him a small smile and sauntered over toward him. She sat down gracefully and looked to him kindly.

"What did they say?" she asked softly. Zuko took a deep breath and locked his eyes with her as he sat beside her.

"Well you are going to be fine," he started shakily. Katara nodded.

"Okay," she replied somewhat confused at her husband's nervousness.

"But there is something going on with you," he explained.

"Kay…" Katara said with a nod.

"You see…You're…We're…I…" Katara gripped his face.

"What?" she asked laughingly.

"You're pregnant," The color in Katara's face once again drained and she sat still. "Katara…" he asked carefully. Zuko cringed as she promptly slapped him. Yes, it was definitely the latter.

--

A/N: Okay, Katara's mood swings are awful, and she has a reason for slapping him. As well as having the extreme mood swings. You'll find out later.

R&R please (no flames)

Jade&Lily


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay, here is the second chapter. Not much to say, so just read and review please.**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own A:TLA. **_

_**Promise,**_

Zuko cringed at the burning sensation the slap had left him.

"You're lying!" she exclaimed enraged. "I-I-just… have the flu!" Zuko took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I am not lying, you are pregnant," he stated truthfully. Katara shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't be…" she said, wrapping her arms around her abdomen.

"You are," Zuko said softly.

"But-I-I…" Zuko pulled her into an embrace.

"Katara, you know we had to have an heir sometime," Katara said nothing and turned her head away. "I thought you wanted a family?" he asked.

"I do, but I'm only twenty-one," she said sighing.

"I'm only twenty-three," he said reassuringly. "I think you will be a great mother." Katara chuckled lightly and pulled out of his embrace.

"How can you say that?" she asked. Zuko smirked before replying.

"You have been looking after your brother since you were eight, helped the Avatar save the world at fifteen, married me at sixteen, and became Fire Lady by the time you were seventeen. Having a child will be a piece of cake for you." Katara sighed once more.

"Zuko, this child is going to need us, every second of everyday, and with the war only just over, how can we assure our child that? What if we go wrong, what if we mess his or her life up?" Zuko gave her a small smile before kissing her cheek.

"Katara, stop worrying, we can't stop this, let's just accept the fact that we will be parents in six months, and be happy about it." Katara shrugged.

"I suppose," A knock on the door caused Katara to jump. Zuko gave her a sympathetic smile, before turning to answer it. A man no older than twenty stood proudly, holding a scroll. He gave a deep bow before speaking.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I am honored to be in your presence." Zuko gave a quick nod and motioned for him to rise.

"What is your purpose?" he asked curtly. The man handed to scroll over and spoke.

"I have a message for the Fire Lady, and the generals request your presence in the council room." Zuko sighed but nodded nonetheless.

"Very well, you are dismissed." The man nodded and bowed once more before leaving. Zuko shut the door and yawned, walking over to his wife.

"A message for you," he said handing the scroll over. Katara took it with shaking hands as she watched her husband walk over to their closet.

"You're leaving? I thought you said meetings were cancelled for the day?" she asked crossing her arms.

"They are, but I'm needed for a moment, I'll be back for lunch." He said quickly pulling on a crimson robe. After fixing his crown into his hair, he swiftly kissed her before heading to the door.

"Can you promise me that, Zuko?" she asked, a hint of sadness in her voice. Zuko turned to her before leaving.

"I promise,"

--

Please R&R! (No flames)

Jade&Lily


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Lily- I am so sorry, I have not abandoned this!! Some stuff has just come up that has kept me really busy. Hopefully I will be able to update more during the summer.

Also, so to clear up some stuff, after the battle, Katara was fourteen and Zuko was sixteen. Iroh took over until Zuko was nineteen, making Katara seventeen, however, had to step down because of serious health problems. During his reign, Katara and Zuko courted and were married shortly before Zuko was appointed Fire Lord.

Now it is five years later and as you found out in the beginning, Katara is pregnant.

Disclaimer: We do not own A:TLA.

-- Katara's POV

Even as my husband had left I still stared at the door for some time after. Finally I sighed and turned away. Wrapping one arm around my stomach I frowned. I wasn't ready for this, but there was nothing I could do. I quickly banished these thoughts from my mind as I opened the scroll in my hand.

_Dear Katara, _

_Ty lee and I will be here sooner than expected, probably sometime in the next few days. How are you holding up? You seemed a bit, uh, emotional in your last letter. And about that time with the fish, I thought we could let the whole ordeal go…_

_As for me I'm doing okay. Ty lee got fed up with me recently. She says I don't know how she feels, pregnancy is tough. _

_Is angry jerk treating you alright, If not I am bringing my boomerang…Just so you know. _

_Well, I better go, I feel sea sick, I shouldn't of eaten as much as I did. _

_Love, Sokka_

I cracked a smile at my brothers letter. Even at the age of twenty-two he was still an idiot. Closing the scroll I placed it on a small table to my left. Feeling my mood take a bright turn I smiled and walked over to my dresser. This pregnancy was going to happen, I couldn't stop it, so why not make the best of it?

--

I showered and dressed before walking over to the mirror. I smiled at my reflection, a deep crimson kimono hugged my curves suggestively, and even though it was a bit more snug than before, I knew he'd be pleased. Lunch would be ready soon so I quickly made my way outside; the warm spring breeze gently caressed my face making me smile with delight. It wasn't long before I had reached the dinning hall. The door shut loudly behind me and I was quickly ushered to a seat. The food was quickly placed in front of me and I smiled as my eyes lay upon what looked to be stewed sea prunes. It meant a lot knowing he was allergic to them. I was almost certain he would walk through the door at any moment, surely he wouldn't mind if I started without him. Just as I was about to dip my spoon into the broth a servant came up to me, an apologetic smile placed onto his features.

"My Lady," he said with a bow. I nodded my head for him to continue.

"The Fire Lord sends his apologies as he cannot make it to lunch." I felt my heart sink at those words, but nodded and motioned for him to leave. When my eyes lay upon the food in front of me, I felt my appetite rapidly diminish, and sighed before exiting.

--

A/N: Lily- It is short and I don't particularly like how this chapter turned out. The next chapter will be longer, and hopefully better. By the way, reviews make me write longer and more frequently.

R&R please!!

Jade&Lily


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We do not own avatar.

--

Katara slowly opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched as she sat up. She looked over and grew worried upon seeing the spot next to her still unoccupied. He still hadn't come back.

She quickly drew on an over robe and slowly walked towards the door. As she opened it the door stopped short, hitting something. Katara gasped but drew a sigh of relief upon seeing what the door had hit. Her husband was currently curled into a ball on the floor, sleeping.

"Idiot," she muttered rubbing her forehead. "Couldn't even make it to the door." Remembering her anger at him, she smirked before swiftly kicking his side. Zuko's eyes shot open and he gasped.

"What the hell-"

"Welcome back," Katara interrupted, an angry smirk gracing her features. Zuko offered a small smile before yawning.

"I'm sorry," he tried. Katara scoffed.

"I'm sure you are… get up." she ordered before walking back into their room. Zuko slowly followed and hesitantly shut the door behind him.

"Katara, listen I-"

"No you listen, Zuko. I understand your duties as Fire Lord. But you can't just disappear like that!" she scolded, furious. Zuko opened his mouth to speak again but Katara cut him off once more.

"And how dare you tell me I'm pregnant and then leave me all night!"

"Katara,"

"Do you know how worried I was?!"

"Katara,"

"And how scared an-" Katara was cut off as Zuko's mouth covered hers. After a few moments, he pulled away reluctantly and smiled at her.

"Let me explain," he said softly.

"You have thirty seconds," she said quietly as she crossed her arms.

"Okay, first I had no intention of leaving you for so long. Second, I had to arrange a banquet for us to announce our news. And finally, I had some unexpected visitors and had to make the preparations for them." He said hurriedly.

"Visitors?" Katara asked. Zuko nodded.

"Yes, and they are very eager to see you." he said with a grin.

--

A/N: Lily- Okay I have a reason as to why I have not updated. I had to get my wisdom teeth pulled, then I was out of town for a while, and then I was lazy… so yeah… I know it is short and stuff but I am planning to possibly post another chapter later tonight, but I don't know yet.

R&R no flames please.

Jade&Lily


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We do not own avatar.

--

I stared at my husband with uncertainty. _Visitors?_ His eyes' gleamed with mischief despite his sleepiness and it made me want to forget what he had done.

Want was the key word.

"Well, I am not in the mood for visitors." I stated as I crossed my arms. He smirked before rolling his eyes.

"Well then I'll just tell Toph tha-"

"Toph's here!" I exclaimed, quickly cutting him off. He nodded before speaking.

"Aang as well," Without thinking I flung my arms around his neck and laughed. "Mood swings," he murmured softly into my hair. I pulled away from his embrace and swatted at him playfully.

"I'm still mad," I reminded him with a serious expression. He rolled his eyes, a grin plastered to his face. I smiled once more before heading towards the doors.

"Katara," he called, just as my hand was outstretched toward the handle. I stopped and turned to him before I left.

"Yes," I answered.

"You may want to get dressed and cleaned up before you leave," I looked down and blushed, upon remembering I was in only my nightgown.

"Right," I said softly, walking back into the room and towards the washroom doors. I stopped as my hand rested on the handle and turned around once more.

"By the way, Sokka wrote to me. He and Ty lee will be here sooner than expected… Good luck telling him I'm pregnant." With that, I walked into the washroom and locked the doors.

"What?!" I heard him exclaim, I could only imagine the look on his face. "Katara, open these doors right now! You can't be serious!" He yelled, banging on the doors. I laughed as I began to draw my bath, of course I wasn't serious, but after what he put me through, I felt he deserved it.

--

A/N: Lily- Short I know, but I wrote it fast and I wanted to post something before my week gets busy again. I probably won't be able to post for a week or so. Also, thank you so much to the people that reviewed it made me happy, and motivated me to write more.

R&R (no flames please)

Jade&Lily


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We do not own avatar damn it!

--

I practically ran down the halls in an attempt to get to my friends quicker. My husband trailed behind sourly, taking his dear sweet time and I stopped, jumping around impatiently waiting for him to catch up. He looked to me briefly and a small grin broke out onto his face.

"Zuko," I whined pathetically. "Can you _please_ walk quicker?" I pleaded. His grin widened and his sour mood seemed to have dissipated as he spoke.

"If you weren't such a spaz, you'd see I'm walking at a perfectly normal speed." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"I am not a spaz!" I retorted angrily. Zuko rolled his eyes at me took my hand in his. I glared at him but did nothing to remove my hand from his grip.

"Katara, can we please not have another fight?" He asked softy, lifting my hand to his lips. I continued to glare, but found it to be increasingly hard as he looked to me with pleading eyes.

"I love you…" He murmured softly into my hand. _Damn him!_

"Fine…" I said with a small smile. He returned my smile and gently released my hand. In one swift movement he brought his calloused hand to rest under my chin and tilting it up slightly, our lips met in a light kiss.

"Thank you," he murmured softly, before slowly pulling away.

"Hmm," I replied in a daze.

"Ugh, get a room!" An all to familiar voice sounded and succeeded in shocking me out of my daze.

"Toph!" I cried in excitement. I ran towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Katara… need air!" She choked out. I blushed and released her.

"Sorry," I managed to muster, feeling just a bit… idiotic. But I hadn't seen her in two years; I figured I had at least that liberty.

"It's great to see you," I stated, a bit flustered. She grinned at me and nodded.

"Same to you, I-" Toph stopped mid sentence and a look of confusion was plastered to her face, it however disappeared and was replaced with her trademark grin.

"Well I'll be damned… You two finally got busy did you?" It didn't register in my mind just quite what she had said until I heard the sound of my husbands hand collide with his forehead.

"Thanks for putting it so bluntly Toph." He grumbled, he'd obviously reverted back to his sour state.

"Don't get upset, I'm happy for you. I'm sure your kid will be adorable…but then again I don't know what the hell either of you look like, so he could be butt ugly." She said happily, bouncing on her heels.

"Uh…thanks Toph…" I said with a grin. Knowing my friend at least meant well.

"So, Aang's asleep." Toph said casually. "He passed out on his way out the door to see you. " She said with a laugh.

"Oh, well I suppose I can wait." I said, slightly disappointed.

"No need." She said waving her hand. "You can wake him up, he won't mind… much." I smirked and held back a laugh.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly. I knew my best friend was tired, and didn't want to wake him.

"Of course," she said with a bright smile.

"Aright..." I said laughing. "Lets go,"

--

A/N: Okay first let me say that I am so sorry I haven't updated! I've just been super busy, I recently had my birthday, got a new computer, had to figure out how to work said computer, and started school. So, just in case there is any confusion, Toph can sense that Katara is pregnant, cause she's just cool like that I guess. And if there are any spelling issues I apologize, but my keyboard sucks. Also, thank you so much to those that reviewed, you guy's are awesome!- Lily

R&R please! The more reviews I get, the earlier you'll get an update… most likely. :

(No flames please.)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar.

--

The trip to guest room was quick, only taking a few minutes. Once we arrived I couldn't keep a smile from my face. I walked in, still expecting Aang to be asleep on the floor as Toph had descried, but found him to be in he bed curled up in a ball, with covers up to his chin. I turned to look at Toph and found a slight blush to be present on her cheeks.

"Well, I couldn't leave him there…" she mumbled. I grinned at her before turning back to Aang.

"Aang," I whispered nudging him softly. He stirred a little but remained asleep.

"Aang," I called, this time louder. A goofy grin spread out on his face and he spoke softly.

"No more Toph, you know I want to, but I'm worn out." It took every fiber in my being not to burst out laughing at that moment. Toph gasped and smacked him upside the head immediately causing him to wake.

"You're dead avatar!" she cried. Aang's eyes snapped open.

"What'd I do?" he yelled grabbing his head.

"You mentally scarred our friends that what you did!"

"What are you talking about? I've been asleep!" he cried defensively.

"I think she's talking about, 'No more Toph, I'm worn out.'" My husband quoted, obviously holding back a laugh. Aang's eyes widened as he blushed.

"I meant training," he said with a mortified expression.

"Must have been some training session, cause if my memory serves, you already mastered earth bending." Zuko said while laughing, this earned him a slap from Toph.

"Don't you talk Zuko!" she growled out. "Your wife is the one who's popping out a baby," It was at that moment Aang had really noticed I was in the room. A huge smile broke out onto his face.

"Katara!" he leaped off the bed and enveloped me in a hug, completely ignoring the yelling that ensued between the other two in the room. "So you're finally going to be a mother?" he asked pulling away at an arms length and studying me. I nodded.

"It's about time," he said with a laugh. "You've only been married seven years,"

"I wanted to make sure I was ready, and I'm still not sure of that." I said with a sigh. I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist and I smiled. It was then I noticed the yelling had stopped and Toph came to stand by Aang.

"Katara, you will be fine." Aang said laughingly. Zuko kissed the top of my head reassuringly, and I nodded.

"Would you and Toph care for some lunch?" Zuko asked politely. _Lunch…_ The word echoed in my head and caused a wave of nausea to hit me. I took a few deep breaths and tried to ignore the fact that Aang was now discussing some new dish he had eaten in the earth kingdom with my husband and requesting, well more like pleading, that Zuko have the chefs make it. The bile continued to rise in my throat until I bolted for the bathroom and began to empty the non-existent contents of my stomach.

--

A/N: Okay, well I updated quickly…ish. Anyway, thank you to the people who reviewed.

And someone was wondering why I haven't introduced Sokka yet, the answer is, Katara got the letter only a day before, and Sokka said they'd be there in a few days, it'd be pretty magical if he already got there. But he'll be there soon.

So school starts again tomorrow, and I'm hoping to be able to update next weekend, but I still need to write the Zuko POV for Jade, so it all depends. –Lily

R&R please!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar…

--

After I finished emptying my stomach, I opted to stay behind while the others went on to lunch without me. I lay in bed the rest of the day, trying to make shapes out of the patterns on the walls. Which turned out to be considerably hard, though I did find something that somewhat resembled a moose-lion I was snapped out of my impending boredom by the sound of the door opening.

"Hey," My husband said softly as he shut the door behind him. "Do you feel any better?" he asked sauntering over to sit beside me. I nodded and sighed as his hand came to rest on my cheek. "I'm sorry this has been so hard for you," he offered, his thumb now caressing my cheek. I smiled slightly and my eyes came to rest on his own.

"I'll be fine," I said softly. "It's worth it," His smiled back and his hand slowly began to descend from my cheek, down to my slightly swollen stomach. His smile broadened as he reached his destination and he looked back up at me.

"Do you think it will be a girl or a boy?" he asked me with delight and excitement reflected in his eyes. I shrugged in response.

"Who knows, probably a stubborn, golden eyed little boy, who wants to be just like his daddy." I joked. He chuckled before responding.

"Or a blue eyed little girl who idolizes her mother." I laughed softly at his comment and he turned his gaze back to my stomach.

"This is so strange…" he commented quietly. "Do you think I'll be a good father?" he asked rather abruptly.

"I know you will," I replied without hesitation. His eyes met mine again and I gave him a reassuring smile. He stood up and walked around to the other side of our bed. He took of his shoes with ease and climbed into bed next to me. He wasted no time in taking me into his arms and my smile couldn't help but grow.

"I love you Katara," he mumbled into my hair.

"I love you as well," I replied with a yawn.

"You should sleep," he chided while grinning.

"How late is it?" I asked. Zuko laughed.

"Late," he replied sleepily.

"Oh," I responded lamely. I guess I had been bored longer than I thought.

"I have no meetings tomorrow," he said as I nestled my head into the crook of his neck.

"Mm," I mumbled happily.

"Sleep well," he said lovingly, before placing a quick kiss on my forehead.

--

My eyes fluttered open to the sight of an empty bed. Disappointment and anger flooded me as I sat up.

"Liar," I grumbled as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I stood up less than gracefully, and rubbed my eyes. I walked to the washroom and went through my morning routines. Once finished I went back to sit on my bed. It was then I noticed that I wasn't feeling sick or even mildly nauseated. I let out a small squeal of delight before taking a deep breath, making sure I was okay. I was startled quickly by the sound of a knock on my door.

"Great, I wonder who that is," I said sarcastically to myself. I opened the door to find a young messenger he bowed respectfully before speaking.

"Lady Katara, Fire Lord Zuko sends his apologies and requests you read this at your earliest convenience."

"Thank you," I said kindly and motioned for the messenger to leave. The young man bowed once more before leaving. I shut my door noisily behind me and walked back over to the bed.

--

Yay! An update! Sure it's craptasitic, but it's still an update :D

So, yeah I know I stopped it at a really lame point and I'm sorry but I'm still really busy and will update again as soon as I can! Now I am off to do homework, write the Zuko pov for Academy and then pass out! .Yay…

R&R please, I'll seriously update faster if you review.

(No flames)

Jade&Lily


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We do not own avatar!

--

I glared at the offending piece of parchment in my hands and opened it with disdain.

'Katara,

I apologize greatly for having to leave… again. But I have a very good reason… again. And I know your probably glaring at this message right now, but please just stay put for a while.

Trust me,

Zuko'

I rolled my eyes at the childish message my husband sent and scoffed.

"If he thinks I'll just sit around and wait, he is sadly mistaken." I crumpled the message and threw it against the wall to my right. With a huff I threw on a robe swiftly and managed to make myself semi presentable within only a few minutes. That being done I strode through the doors and made my way out to the courtyard.

--

"Okay, everybody remembers the plan?" Aang asked for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"Yes Aang, we remember." Sokka answered with a smirk. Zuko rolled his eyes at them before opening the door.

"One," Aang whispered.

"Two," Sokka copied.

"Three!" Ty lee piped excitedly.

"Surprise!" They all yelled running into the completely deserted room.

"…"

Aang looked around the room and scratched his head.

"Uh… where's Katara?" he asked obviously confused.

"Yeah, where the hell is my sister!" Sokka exclaimed searching the room frantically.

"Katara?!" Zuko called in a worried tone.

"Wow… great idea Aang." Toph said, extremely amused at the current situation.

"I-I sent her a message!" The Fire Lord said in a panic.

"I don't think she took it to well," Aang said while pointing to a crumpled piece of paper on the floor. Sokka smacked his forehead in response.

"Great job Fire Lord. You just pissed Katara off." Zuko fumed at Sokka's sheer idiocy.

"Oh please, like you've never done that before?" Sokka opened his mouth to retort but found he couldn't. Instead, he proceeded to raise his middle finger. Zuko gladly returned the gesture.

"Guy's please stop, Katara's fine, she's probably just wandering around. Why don't we just go look for her?" Sokka and Zuko both looked away and mumbled in agreement. Aang sighed before smiling.

"Okay, I'll go with Toph and Zuko, Sokka you can go with Ty lee."

"Actually, I'd like some alone time." Ty lee said with a small smile.

"Ty lee, you're six months pregnant, I don't know if you should go anywhere alone at this point." He said stubbornly. Ty lee shot Sokka a glare that could rival even Katara's.

"Sokka, I am perfectly capable of being by myself, I'm not giving birth for another three months!"

"But-"

"Sokka! No! I am going by myself and that is that!" She cried childishly, before stomping out of the room. Aang blinked.

"Okay… Why don't we all just stay together then, let her cool off." He suggested. All nodded except Sokka.

"I'm not sure, maybe I should-"

"Let it go." Toph said while laughing. "She'll just get even more upset if you follow her." Sokka grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Okay, so where do you think Katara went?" Aang asked.

"Possibly the kitchens, she hasn't had much of an appetite lately, maybe she's getting something to eat."

"Is she sick?" Sokka asked worriedly. Zuko shook his head and refused to let the subject continue. Aang thought for a moment before speaking.

"I guess that's a possibility, lets go."

--

Katara sighed as she broke of another small piece of bread. She threw it towards the smallest turtle-duck, as the others were fighting over a particularly large chuck of bread she had previously thrown. She couldn't help but notice it's shell was oddly shaped, as well as it was missing an eye. She looked at the animal with sympathy and sighed when the other ducks abandoned the larger piece of bread and knocked over the smaller one for his piece.

Katara sighed and couldn't help but look down at her abdomen. She laid a hand on it and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

"Katara?" Katara jumped and her eyes snapped open. "Oh, I didn't mean to scare you!" Ty lee said apologetically. Katara smiled widely and let out a laugh.

"Ty lee!" she cried standing up as quickly as she could and enveloping her sister-in-law in a hug. "It's so great to see you!"

"It's great to see you too!" Katara looked down at Ty lee's bulging stomach and smiled.

"How far along are you now?" she asked.

"Six and a half months… you?" A look of shock flickered behind Katara's eyes.

"Did Zuko…" she asked trailing off. Ty lee shook her head.

"It's not very noticeable, but it is there." she said gesturing to Katara's stomach.

"Oh," Katara said with a blush. "I'm about three months along now." Ty lee squealed in pure delight.

"This is so exciting!" she exclaimed clasping her hands together.

"And scary," Katara added. Ty lee rolled her eyes.

"Of course it is, but it is going to be so worth it!" Katara nodded and smiled.

"So, where is everyone else?" She asked Ty lee curiously.

"Oh they're all looking for you," she said casually. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Great," she said sarcastically. "So, I guess we should probably go and find them." Ty lee nodded.

"I'm starving, can we stop at the kitchens?" As soon as the words left Ty lee's mouth, Katara's stomach growled loudly. Both girls were silent for a second before laughing hysterically.

--

A/N: Ha ha! I think this might be the longest chapter yet! And that's kind of sad seeing as how it's still pretty short. But oh well! The fact is, I really want to get this story moving!

As always reviews are greatly appreciated, and a huge thank you to those that have been reviewing:D –Lily

R&R

Jade&Lily


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We do not own avatar.

--

Ty lee and I made small talk as we walked to the kitchens, almost as soon as we had arrived Zuko emerged from behind the kitchen doors, followed by my brother, Aang, and Toph.

"Katara!" Sokka cried running up to me, he picked me up and spun me around making me dizzy and slightly nauseous. I held my head as he put me down and breathed deeply.

"Are you sick or something?" he asked concerned. I simply nodded, as I wasn't exactly up for telling him anything at the moment.

"What's wrong, where are you sick?" he demanded in a worried tone. I swatted his hand away as he reached for my forehead and grunted.

"Sokka, it's a stomach ache and I do not have a fever." I told him in an aggravated tone while I rubbed my temples.

"But-" he tried, I quickly cut him off.

"I'm fine Sokka, I think I'd know if I was sick or not!" I snapped with more malice than I had intended, a flicker of hurt passed behind his eyes quickly before he took a step back. I immediately regretted my words.

"Sokka… I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it like that." He managed a small smile and took a step forward once more.

"I just worry, you know?" he said kindly. I felt my eyes well up and embraced him tightly. "I missed you sis," he mumbled into my hair.

--

"What's wrong with her?" Sokka mouthed as he rubbed Katara's back, uncertainty plastered on his face. Zuko shrugged while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Mood swings getting to you yet?" Toph asked smirking at Katara's current state. Sokka's eyes snapped to Zuko's in an instant.

"Mood swings?!" he asked, a look of realization passing over his face. "Don't tell me she's…" he trailed off lamely.

"Ask her yourself," Zuko said softly. Sokka pulled out of his sister's embrace and studied her carefully.

"Well?" he asked. Katara nodded slowly. Sokka sighed and was silent for a few moments before speaking. "How far along?" he asked trying to stay calm.

"Three months," she stated quietly.

"Oh," he squeaked out. Ty lee sauntered over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sokka, breath." She spoke reassuringly. He nodded and took a few deep breaths before speaking once more.

"I-I'm happy for you Katara, you'll be a great mom." He said, in a bit of shock. Katara looked confused.

"You mean that?" she asked wearily.

"I will tomorrow, right now I'm trying not to kill your husband." Zuko rolled his eyes at this but stayed silent, watching as his wife looked truly content for the first time in three months.

A/N: Ugh, I have yet to write a chapter I'm pleased with, much less a long chapter! But oh well. I haven't updated in months, sorry about that but so much has been going on and I haven't had time. So, here you go, I'm having awful writers block so I'm honestly just trying to get through a few chapters but later I will probably go back and redo some of them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and as always please review. The more reviews I get the quicker a new chapter will come out.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So… yeah it's been awhile. I am so, so sorry. I have been just so freaking busy, too much hw, projects, birthdays, etc… I'm really trying to update as much as I can, so please, forgive me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. -Lily

Disclaimer: We do not own avatar.

--

I sat on my bed and sighed.

Another two months had gone by and during that time Katara's morning sickness was almost completely gone. Her appetite was back and she seemed genuinely happy about being pregnant. Sokka and Ty lee were still in the palace, as Ty lee wished to give birth in the fire nation. Aang had to leave for the Earth Kingdom briefly but Toph stayed behind to keep her two friends company.

"Zuko," Katara called, snapping me from my thoughts. She walked over from the washroom and sat beside me.

"Hey," I said softly before swiftly bringing her lips to mine.

"Hey yourself," she replied before standing up. She placed a hand on her bulging stomach and smiled again.

"What should we name him?" I quirked an eyebrow at her comment and smirked.

"Him? How do you know it's a boy? I asked playfully.

"Call it a mothers intuition," she replied laughingly.

"Well I say it could be a girl," I retorted. Katara laughed, placing her hands on her hips she replied.

"Okay, so what would you name her?"

"How about On Ji?" I tried. She shook her head with a grimace. "Jin?"

"Don't even think about it," she answered strictly.

"Li?"

"No,"

"Mai?"

"Not on your life,"

"Kya?"

"Maybe,"

"Kara?"

"…I like that," she said thoughtfully.

"Okay, your turn. If it's a boy what will you name it?" I challenged. Her response was simple.

"Huo,"

"I like that," I said softly. She laughed.

"Good because it wasn't open for negotiation," she said smirking.

"Of course not," A sharp knock at the door sounded.

"Enter," I called before sighing. A young messenger stumbled in out of breath. He bowed clumsily before he spoke.

"My Lord, Lady Ty lee has gone into labor!"

"What? She still has two weeks until she's due!" Katara cried worriedly.

"Thank you," I said curtly to the messenger, "tell them we will be down shortly." The messenger nodded before leaving quickly. Katara grabbed an over robe and tied it sloppily.

"Are you up for this Katara?" I asked unsure. She nodded.

"I've delivered babies before, I can handle it."

"And you won't interfere?" I asked again. She sighed.

"No,"

"Good,"

--

A scream echoed through the halls as they drew closer to the healing wing.

"Katara!" Sokka exclaimed running up to her as she came into sight.

"They won't let me in! They won't let me see her! Is something wrong! Why can't I see her?"

"Sokka, take a deep breath," Katara instructed calmly. Hearing this, Sokka began to hyperventilate causing Katara to promptly smack him upside the head. "I said a deep breath!" she commanded and he began to take slow, even breaths. "Good," she said soothingly. "Stay here and keep breathing, I'm going to talk to a nurse, okay?" Sokka nodded and stood numbly. Katara nodded her head to Zuko, a silent command to help her brother before making her way over to a nurse that had just exited the room.

"How is she?" Katara asked. The woman bowed before speaking.

"She is doing well My Lady, but it is customary for the father not to be present." Katara nodded. "She is actually coming along quite well, if all continues to go well it will only be a few more hours."

"Thank you," Katara said curtly, the nurse nodded and bowed once more before re-entering the room.

Katara walked back to Sokka and smiled.

"She's doing just fine, nothing has gone wrong and you should be a father within the next few hours." He let out a sigh of relief and collapsed into the nearest chair.

"Thank the spirits!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Another scream sounded and Sokka jumped up.

"Sokka, she's fine," Katara said reassuringly. He nodded slowly and sat back down.

"I just feel so helpless," he said dropping his head into his hands.

"I know you do, but everything will be fine, okay?"

--

Four hours of holding her brothers hand later, an older nurse emerged with a smile.

"It is a boy," she said, her face worn. Sokka jumped up in excitement.

"Can I see them?" he asked eagerly.

"Your wife is recovering and needs her rest, but your son is in the nursery. Would you like me to take you to him?"

Sokka nodded eagerly.

"This way," she rasped before walking through a small door near the delivery room. A small, elevated cradle was positioned in the middle of the room. Upon seeing this Sokka rushed forward. Katara followed and gasped.

The baby was wrapped in a soft red cloth, his skin was tan like his father, and his hair dark. His eyes were still tightly shut and his chest rose and fell with each breath he took.

"He's beautiful," she whispered.

"Yeah…you sure he's yours?" Zuko asked jokingly. Sokka shot him a glare but quickly turned his attention back to his son.

"I-I can't believe it… I'm a father." He said softly, reaching out to touch his son's cheek. The infant stirred and opened his eyes slightly. Though they were only open for a split second his eyes met Sokka's. They were blue.

--

A/N: Ugh, his will definitely be one of the chapters I re-write somewhere down the line. But I felt I should post something. Please review chapters will come out much, much faster if you do.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar… (this is getting really old)_

**Optimism and Arguments**

"Oh! Look, I think he just smiled!"

"Katara stop it, he's just drooling."

"Sokka you're not even looking!"

"He's only just over a month old! He sleeps, he cries, he pukes and he poops that's it!"

"I'm just trying to be helpful!"

"Well maybe I don't want your help, miss nags a lot!"

"Oh yeah! Well maybe I don't want to give you help either!"

"Wha-?"

A sort of soft gurgling noise sounded, the two siblings stopped their bickering and stared open-mouthed at each other as if trying to register what the sound was.

"Did he just…?"

"Laugh!" Katara exclaimed looking down to the soft blue blanket that lay slightly wrinkled on the soft grass. The small child who lay on his back was giving a faint smile and laughing.

"Did laugh at your silly daddy?" Katara cooed. "See your Auntie knew that you could smile!"

"My boy smiled!" Sokka yelled throwing his arms into to warm air. "I knew you could do it all along!" Katara glared at his proclamation but said nothing. "I'm going to go and wake up Ty lee, could you stay and watch him?" He asked quickly, not waiting for an answer, and sprinting out of the courtyard.

"It'll cost you extra!" Katara yelled at him jokingly as he retreated. With a smile she looked back down to her nephew. His blue eyes, which were now turning slightly gray, looked back up at her, shimmering with fatigue. His eyelids would flicker open and then shut, before finally fully closing, signaling sleep. Katara hummed softly as he slept, basking in the warmth of the summer sun, and savoring the sweet smell of fire-lilies. Around ten minutes later the sound of rapid footsteps snapped Katara out of her daze and alerted her to the presence of her sister-in-law and brother. Ty lee, whose brown hair fell down her back in long frizzy waves and eyes were rimmed with purple, looked positively exhausted.

"He smiled?" she asked Katara with a slightly cracked voice. Katara nodded with a bright smile.

"He did, but I think all of the excitement tired him out." She explained motioning toward the sleeping child. Ty Lee's tired eyes softened and she smiled.

"I missed my sons first smile and laugh?" she asked, her tone sorrowful. "Well he better smile just _that_ much more for me then when he wakes up!" she said with a slight smile. The new mother then carefully picked up her son and cradled him to her chest. Katara couldn't help but smile at her sister-in law. Always the optimist.

--

A/N: Well, it's not much but at least it's something. I had no idea how busy I was going to be this summer and this fall. I've been working non-stop and so it's been really hard to actually sit down and write. Thankfully I've had some time today and hope you guys don't hate me too much. I actually may post another (and hopefully longer) chapter today or tomorrow. But I can't make any promises.

Please review! – Lily


End file.
